Grid Games II
by Galaxy14
Summary: Fifty-sixth Grid Games, eight contestants and only one winner!


**_ok, hey everyone! well this story is a basic break off of my old Tron story (not gonna continue that one), and the Wii game that was released by the same name. So, i hope y'all like it and please review because every author likes them ^-^ i'd appriciate it! thanks and have a good time reading_**

* * *

><p>Grid Games: Evolution<p>

The crowd roared my name as the announcer read off the list of competitors. There were eight in all, and only four colored lights for each person's suit. Each color had only two members that functioned as a team. Blue, green, white and purple. The first competitor was the reigning champion of the games; Rylan. Since he is the champion he gets to pick his color and his teammate.

From his past games, he was always white, so obviously, he stuck with it. The game announcer then had him pace up and down the row of remaining competitors. Along with him there were four other guys, but only one looked to be a challenge. Rylan came strolling down the line and stopped at an average height guy who stood beside me. He inspected the other for some time then, with a dismissive wave of his hand, he came to me.

"Well, don't you look pretty today? All prepped and ready for your derezzoultion?" He mutters darkly as his hand reaches out and coils around a strand of my vibrant pink hair. I glare at him and smack his hand away quickly. "Would you like to be my partner Solera?"

"Never in a million micro cycles Rylan," I replied angrily. His black hair glinted with streaks of blue from the stadium lights as he shook his head.

"Then good luck with getting out of here alive girly." Rylan then strolls away happily as I push my hair behind my ear. For all I know, he'll be the first one derezzed. I didn't care that he was the champion, nor did I care for his know-it-all attitude.

He walked to the end of the line and nodded. The person he stood in front of was a medium-build guy whose name was Cyan. Cyan was one of the millions of Programs in the game, but also one of the more powerful ones. The two guys would make a powerful team to beat, but I'm sure that they didn't think as much as they should. Cyan's lights lit up bright white just like Rylan's. The crowd roared in approval at the decision and cries to get the games started. The announcer then shouted for silence and the stadium fell into a deathly quietness. The remaining three players and I face Rylan and Cyan, giving them both the death glare. Each of our suits then flash one of the remaining colors then switch to the final one that will determine our teams. My final color was the traditional blue while the person to the left of me had green, and to the right was purple.

I glanced down the line and found my teammate. She was small red haired girl with glasses, with her appearance; she didn't seem very physical but very smart. To our luck, the games judge wasn't here yet so the announcer allowed us to go back to the locker rooms. My teammate walked over to me but we didn't talk until we reached the locker room so no one could over hear us.

~X…X…X~

"Hello Solera, my name is Matrix. I'm an ISO and you of course are a User. Aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. And it's a great pleasure to meet you Matrix. I'm sure you'll be a great teammate. But how'd you know I was a User?" I reply with a slight smile.

"I do my research," she replied. Matrix seemed like a nice person, but one of those that change completely in the gaming situation. Her fiery red hair was just like a resolution fire that Programs have in their houses on cold days and her blue eyes shined with the fire of competition. "So what's our plan?"

"My plan is to eliminate the stronger teams, white and green, and then be left to face the weaker, which would be purple."

"Oh, well, I was thinking that. First just go for the stronger person on each team. Those would be Rylan, Xander and Rea. Then go for Cyan, finally, all the others. After that, we all know that the last two standing face off in a disc battle. Then one of us would win," she says with a very serious tone to her voice.

My brown eyes light up in shock at her plan, but I nod in agreement. I now feared the small red-haired girl that stood beside me. What if he plan worked? Who would win, her or me? Well, we'd just have to find out. At that very moment, the announcer calls each team back to the arena for the first round in the competition.

"Programs! Users! And ISO's! Let me welcome you to the fifty-sixth annual Grid Games championship!"

Just then my mind clicked. That wasn't the announcer's voice, it was Tron himself. At the games, he hadn't attended any of them since the Creator's son participated.

"The first round of these games will be a light cycle race. Round two will be hyperball and the final two standing will go head-to-head in a disc battle!" Tron says in a very stadium-pleasing voice. The spectators on every one of the ten tiers of the arena roared with excitement and shouted for their favorite competitor. The volunteers for the event directed Matrix and I into an elevator as the lights began to dim. Music blared from the three hundred speakers as the four elevators lifted each team into the suspended start of the light cycle track.

As Matrix and I stepped out, the crowd roared our name and color, and continued to shout as we lined up by the starting line. Tron and the announcer followed closely behind with a few extra volunteers holding the light sticks. "My, my… well it looks like these games are going to be interesting. May the lights guide your path blue team. Fight hard and play fair." We both nod and then he hands us the light sticks. Waiting for the other teams to receive them seemed like a lifetime and all around us the spectators were silent, getting read y to roar to life at any second.

"Ladies and gents! Let's give our contestants one last round of applause before we start!" the announcer shouts to the huge crowd. Their sudden cheering echoed throughout the stadium and could probably be heard from Tron City's the audience started to fall silent a loud horn blew, signaling the start of the first round in the fifty-sixth games.


End file.
